


A Cookie in the Cookie Jar

by UnspokenWords



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, One-sided Keith/lance, Pining Keith (Voltron), Unrequited Love, only angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnspokenWords/pseuds/UnspokenWords
Summary: Keith was selfish, but he refused to take it out on others. Instead, he would eat a cookie when he felt that way. And then he met Lance, and started to run out of cookies.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	A Cookie in the Cookie Jar

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick one-shot. I'm sorry for the angst. Not beta-ed or proofread or anything, just a way to vent. Sorry this isn't like my usual works.

Keith was selfish. It was just a fact. He was just generally selfish. He wanted so many things for himself and didn’t want to share. And being selfish was okay. But pushing his selfish wants onto others wasn’t.

It took Keith a long time to learn this. At first, he was just being selfish, pushing his wants onto others. As a kid, he would want something and his dad would get it for him. But, when his dad died, it all changed. Maybe it was Keith’s fault he died, maybe it was because Keith wanted chocolate milk and they didn’t have any so his dad was going out to get some from the store and that’s why he ended up in the accident. Keith stopped asking for things, stopped being selfish, closed himself off. He never let anyone know what he wanted, because it either wasn’t going to happen or something bad would happen if he got it. He started to loathe his selfishness, loathe the way he wanted things to himself, loathe the way he wanted people to look at him and pay attention to him.

Keith realized that it’s okay to be selfish, but it’s not okay to push his selfish wants on others. And that’s how Keith got his cookie jar.

It’s a simple jar, nothing really special about it. It wasn’t fancy or a gift, it’s not decorated with stickers or writing. It’s just a clear jar with cookies in them. The cookies were the special thing.

Keith had never been a baking type. He had a sweet tooth, but he was generally not a baking type. He would save up money to spend on cakes and cookies and sweets and chocolates, but he never really could make them. He had a hard time finding recipes, and he could just never make them as good as the store-bought ones.

That is, until he met Hunk. Being friends with Hunk in high school was the best decision Keith had made, because he was the one who came up with the idea for the cookie jay. And he was the one who taught Keith how to make cookies. They used to spend every Sunday baking different types of cookies, from shortbread to sugar to snickerdoodle, and Keith would have the most fun he’d ever had. He’s lucky Hunk is still his friend, because if he wasn’t, Keith would’ve run out of cookies a long time ago.

Keith’s cookie jar isn’t just a jar for cookies. Keith eats a cookie whenever he’s feeling selfish, instead of pushing those feelings onto other people. When Shiro asked Keith if he could move in with Adam instead of living with Keith, Keith said yes and ate a cookie. He didn’t want his brother to leave, he wanted him to stay and play games and not leave Keith alone like everyone else. But Shiro is in love with Adam, and he’s not moving far, and Keith can’t push his selfish wants on Shiro, so he says yes, and then eats a cookie. Keith doesn’t usually have too many cookies, and he usually doesn’t run out either. He usually bakes just enough for the week, and then by the end of the week, he bakes more with Hunk and he starts all over again.

And then he met Lance. And Lance, Lance changed everything for Keith. Because Lance, Lance made Keith more selfish than ever. Being friends with Lance has made Keith want more and more. He sees Lance smile, and thinks about how much he wants to hold his hand, He sees Lance laugh, and thinks about how he wants to kiss that smile off his face. Keith has had to start bringing cookies to college now, because he can’t help it. He can’t help wanting Lance.

He wants Lance to kiss him stupid and to take him on a date to an amusement park and to win him a stuffed animal and he wants Lance to hold him tight while they fall asleep watching a movie. He wants Lance to be his and only his, and he can’t help that feeling.

But Lance doesn’t want him. Lance just wants to be his friend. Lance wants Allura. So Keith stays by his side, baking more cookies for his cookie jars, until he can drown out his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this for some reason, please leave a comment below. Or, find me on Twitter.
> 
> Twitter: [@_keithtrash_](https://twitter.com/_keithtrash_)
> 
> And, if you like my content, you can find my Ko-fi link on my [Carrd](https://keithtrash.carrd.co). Just press the cup with a heart on the buttons on the bottom.


End file.
